Zi Long
Reverend Zi Long is a cultivator from the Fourth True World. Appearance Zi Long was a slender middle-aged man. He always was dressed in a long purple robe.Ch. 976 He was incredibly handsome.Ch. 977 Background Reverend Zi Long served as a True Guard. History Book 4 When the fifth kiln was activated, a sea of fire spreaded out from the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean. As Reverend Zi Long travelled there with his crimson dragon, Sir Wu joined him. They decided to work together in the fifth kiln. Then Sir Wu noticed Nine Frail Darknesses and other cultivators. When Reverend Zi Long said, they are servants of Kalpa Lord Dao Chen, Sir Wu only took a catwoman. Few days later, Sir Wu and Reverend Zi Long ran into Zhu You Cai, Flame Fiends' Progenitor, Huang Mei and Su Ming in the body formed by Xuan Family's supreme treasure, who noticed the Dao Kong's catwoman was with Sir Wu. After purple flames disappeared, they all charged towards the huge green kiln.Ch. 979 Huang Mei and Zi Long entered first. They made a bet, who will be next.Ch. 980 As Su Ming was third inside, Zi Long won the bet. The body formed by the treasure was damaged though. The rest joined them inside and they all rested.Ch. 981 When the black flames went away, asleep Fire Spirits appeared inside the kiln.Ch. 982 When they awoken, everyone sped to the Spirit Trudging Platforms.Ch. 983 In one of the dimensions, Zi Long was fighting Huang Mei for a treasure. Huang Mei got a jade bracelet. When they got to the Spirit Trudging Platforms on the second border, Zi Long was calling him despicable and had a kiling intent. Huang Mei only laughed. He calmed himself and exercised his breathing. Zi Long opened the vortex to next dimensions and Fire Spirits were drawned to the Spirit Trudging Platforms. This cut down the time of Huang Mei's recovery. They were forced to enter dimension. Zi Long was in the dimension with Zhu You Cai. Su Ming appeared soon after them.Ch. 1004 In that dimension was the legacy of Ya Mu, Mountain Shifter Art. After Ya Mu's projection demonstrated his ability, competition to climb the mountain began. Their cultivation bases were sealed and they had to walk up the mountain like mortals. Then the body of the supreme treasure shattered.Ch. 1005 Everyone from it was forced outside. Huang Mei felt embarrased for being fooled by them earlier. They started climbing as well. During the climb there were tremors and Nian Yin from Xuan Shang's group fell down into the vortex in black canyon. During another series of tremors Xu Hui fell down.Ch. 1006 When Su Ming noticed it, he jumped down after her. In the black canyon Nian Yin, who turned into a ferocious spirit, was after them. Zhu You Cai threw down a chain for Su Ming, but Huang Mei obstructed with the chain. Su Ming tied Xu Hui to the chain and sent her up.Ch. 1007 While everyone was still climbing, above the summit appeared inverted mountain with Su Ming on it. He finished Ya Mu's the gate to earth test. Su Ming didn't have cultivation base sealed, so he was first at the summit. When Su Ming was gaining epiphany about Mountain Shifter Art, Huang Mei used his big gourd to kill him.Ch. 1014 Zi Long nad Long Hai recognized it as the legendary treasure gourd. When Huang Mei was certain of triumph, Su Ming pulled out his small Immortal Slaying Gourd. Everyone was in disbelief. Illusory small female human from Huang Mei's gourd came out, but she only showed her infatuation to small male human from Su Ming's gourd.Ch. 1015 Huang Mei's gourd shattered to pieces and he jumped off the mountain into the dark canyon, but Ya Mu took his body for possession. As Su Ming finished inheriting Mountain Shifter Art, Ya Mu's dimension was collapsing. Others were transfered to next dimensions.Ch. 1016 After Su Ming took the fifth stone at the core and left fifth kiln with Xu Hui, Xuan Shang, Reverend Zi Long, Flame Fiends' Progenitor Huo Kui, Long Hai and Zhu You Cai were expelled by him from inside. Long Hai was no longer just a Nascent Divinity, he had a body formed from petals of flowers. Su Ming gave Huo Kui a corpse of Sir Wu, but Zi Long snatched it for himself. He wanted the blood of Ancient Wu. As Su Ming turned gray, deathly, freezing presence akin to midwinter could be felt. Su Ming made Long Hai to attack, because of his oath. He implied to Zhu You Cai he would help with ressurection of his wife. And he made Huo Kui to also make an effort fighting Zi Long.Ch. 1023 As Su Ming turned them against Zi Long, the Reverend was in trap. He wanted to fight anyway, but Su Ming offered him some of the God Ascension Nectar, if he guards him for a year. Then Su Ming allowed Huo Kui fuse into Sir Wu's corpse for the same condition. Also, Su Ming swore Long Hai to grant him freedom and help Zhu You Cai after a year of being a guard. When Su Ming and others left, Xuan Shang was sucked back into the fifth kiln. They went to meet Dust Burners' Progenitor. Su Ming asked him to send Xu Hui away. In return the Progenitor asked a handful of dirt from Burning Dust Planet, Fire Spirits' birthplace.Ch. 1024 The rest went to fifth ocean, to open a passage to the Fifth True World. As powerful cultivators came lured by the fifth stone, Su Ming's guards were fighting them.Ch. 1025 Huo Kui fought thousands of ferocious beasts. Reverend Zi Long fought a giant with two heads. Long Hai fought an old woman. As two gigantic dark turtle appeared, Zhu You Cai stepped in. He grabbed Life Inequity Spear from Su Ming and his presence changed. He anihilated almost everyone who came for the fifth stone, leaving other Su Ming's guards stunned.Ch. 1026 After six months, Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races came. Soon after, the guardians of the fifth ocean arrived. When Long Hai noticed their predicament, he decided to leave Su Ming. He knew Reng Wu's Progenitor and asked for letting him go, which they did. Zi Long was wary of Reng Wu and guardians of the fifth ocean, so he left too.Ch. 1027 Book 5 After Reverend Zi Long heard how the camp of forces from True Sacred Yin World was destroyed, he put things together and figured out that person he met in fifth kiln was in fact Dao Kong. He had a hint of admiration in his heart towards that man.Ch. 1099 For the Anointment Ceremony of Dynasts of True Morning Dao World, guests from the other three Great True Worlds were invited. A thousand people arrived from True Spirit Hell World with Reverend Zi Long among them.Ch. 1095 There they all witnessed Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, breaking through to Mastery Realm and manifesting five fingers, while fighting the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. That left Zi Long in disbelief.Ch. 1105 Later, Su Ming summoned the fifth kiln and let out all ferocious beings. As they slaughtered Old You and Old Ming in Death Realm and other cultivators from True Sacred Yin World, Zi Long and others were shocked, but felt respect.Ch. 1110 Powers Reverend Zi Long was half a step away from Fate Realm. Reference List Category:True Spirit Hell World Category:Mastery Realm Category:Male Characters Category:Characters